A Talk With Quatre
by rjones2818
Summary: Lemon! Heero has a talk with Quatre and learns a few things to help his love life with Duo. Yaoi! 3x4, 1x2.


A Talk with Quatre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I'm doing this for fun. Sort of.  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
Heero Yuy sat at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper and drinking his first cup of coffee. The sun was just rising and it looked to be a glorious day. Thing were as they should be, and in the silence of the kitchen Heero felt a sense of, dare we say it, contentment.  
  
There was a sound of padded feet that entered the kitchen. Heero looked up only enough to see that it was Quatre. "Hmmm..." Heero thought "...he seems to be walking a little differently today. And he looks tired but he has a goofy grin on his face." Quatre padded over to the stove and took the kettle to boil his water for tea. He then went to the shelves and grabbed a tea bag and a cup. He sat these down on the counter beside the stove and than walked over and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Good morning, Heero!"  
  
Heero looked up and saw an expectant look on the young blond's face. "Hn" was his reply.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast? I'll fix you anything." Quatre smiled a goofy smile at the Japanese pilot, who thought for a moment.  
  
"Waffles and ham. Do that thing you do with the oranges, too."  
  
"You mean you want fresh orange juice, too? That's great. Trowa likes all of that too." Quatre still had that goofy grin and still had an expectant look on his face.  
  
Heero surmised that Cat wanted to talk to him about something, so he said "Thanks, how was your evening?"  
  
Quatre smiled and even goofier smile and said "I spent it all with Trowa!"  
  
Heero considered the comment. He knew that Cat had the hots for the unibanged sexpot, but that he was always too shy too say so. He also knew that Quatre seemed to like Trowa more than just liking. "I take it that you enjoyed the evening?"  
  
"Oh Heero, it was everything I had hoped it would be. Trowa was just so gentle and loving. He made sure everything was perfect. He even told me that he loves me, too!"  
  
"So it was more than just hanging out together?" Heero arched an eyebrow as he asked the question.  
  
"You bet! I think we were both about to fall asleep before anything happened, but we heard you and Duo and, well, we just couldn't help ourselves."  
  
Heero pondered what he had just heard. He decided that he'd have to gag Duo even tighter tonight.  
  
"We were just cuddling, and I was really just so happy that I could have waited, but Trowa kissed me so sexily that I couldn't resist." Quatre's goofy grin enhanced his already angelic features as he remembered the evening, his first ever with Trowa in his bed.  
  
Heero continued to ponder, this time on two things Quatre had said. 1) What was this cuddling thing he had mentioned, and 2) what did kissing have to do with anything? "I know Duo's kissed me on occasion, but never while we're boinking. I mean, how could he with that gag?"  
  
Heero decided to pursue these strange things Cat had mentioned. "So you were cuddling and then Trowa kissed you and that got you started?"  
  
"We were laying there and Trowa was holding me so gently that I never wanted to leave his arms. But then he kissed my lips and our tongues met each other and I was in heaven."  
  
"Their tongues met? Quatre seemed to enjoy that, too" Heero noted to himself, thinking that maybe the gag wasn't necessary after all. Duo couldn't talk if his mouth and tongue were busy, could he? This kissing thing might not be a bad thing after all.  
  
Quatre continued "Trowa than began kissing the side of my face and then my neck, and then he started unbuttoning my pajama top. And with each button, his kisses went lower on my chest 'til he got down there." Quatre blushed slightly at the memory.  
  
Heero considered. "Maybe keeping Duo bound and gagged isn't all that is needed. I mean, I enjoy just pulling down his pants and pounding him, but maybe there's more than just that."  
  
"Then he took me in his mouth and I just didn't know how good something could feel. I mean I've wanked more often than I care to admit to, but nothing was as good as that." Quatre's eyes were almost bleary at the memory. "I must've cum for five minutes."  
  
Heero arched his eyebrow again. He understood the concept of what Cat was saying, but he had never experienced something like that before. A mouth being used down there?  
  
"Trowa than kissed his way back up my chest and we kissed even more. Trowa then asked me if I wanted to try 'it.' I was ready for anything, and I knew what he was talking about. We kissed again and he got up for a moment to go get some lube." Quatre's voice was getting softer as he talked about this.  
  
"Lube?" Heero thought.  
  
"He came back and we cuddled some more and kissed, all the time he was playing with my butt. All the time he was removing his clothes, too." Quatre's eyes were now almost closed. "Trowa then took the lube and put some on his finger and he entered me to help me relax."  
  
Heero managed to look surprised, but Quatre didn't notice. "All I ever do is pull down Duo's pants and start banging. I've never used lube, whatever that is. I wonder if Duo has any?" the tossled hair pilot thought to himself. "And they were both naked?"  
  
"After a few minutes, Nanishi asked if I was ready and I nodded. He then put more lube on himself. I just can't imagine what it would have been like without it. Trowa's so big!"  
  
Heero pondered some more. "I've seen pictures, and to be honest, I'm pretty big myself in comparison with the porn people. I wonder if this lube thing might be more enjoyable for Duo?"  
  
"Trowa took his time as he entered me, going in only a bit at a time."  
  
"And I just push all the way in right off the bat. Maybe that's why Duo sounds like he's screaming" Heero thought to himself.  
  
"Once he was all the way in, we just lay there for what seemed like half an hour. Trowa was kissing me and running his hands over me to help me relax. Once he started pumping, he started out slow to help me get used to the action."  
  
Heero hadn't realized that there was more than just banging and getting it over with. "I wonder what Duo would think of all of this?"  
  
"Once I'd relaxed and gotten used to Trowa inside of me and the pumping, Trowa then started some serious action. Every time he got close to cumming he's slow down and we'd cuddle some more and kiss. We must have been like that for an hour."  
  
"Boinking can last longer than five minutes?" Heero's surprise was almost matched by the amazement of the idea. After all, he really enjoyed sex and the thought of it lasting even longer made his spandex tighten considerably.  
  
"We both came at the same time."  
  
"Duo never comes when I boink him. He's supposed to?" Heero considered the implications.  
  
"I've never been so drained and sore and happy and ecstatic in all of my life, Heero." Quatre opened his eyes and smiled evilly at his friend.   
  
Heero looked at Quatre and realized what the Arabian pilot was thinking.  
  
"You don't mind if I put off breakfast for a while do you? I think I may go back up and visit Trowa again." Quatre smiled as Heero shook his head. Cat then got up, walked over to the oven and turned off the heat under the kettle of boiling water. He then headed off toward the stairs to the bedrooms. He seemed to increase his speed with every step.  
  
Heero took a final sip from his coffee, and stood from the table. He took the cup over to the sink and rinsed it out. He then flew out of the kitchen toward the bedrooms, hardly being able to wait to try some of Cat's ideas for himself.  
  
Heero entered his room and looked at Duo, who was still bound and gagged. Heero thought that maybe Duo would be more comfortable sleeping without the restraints. He gently removed the gag and ropes and then laid down next to the braided wonder. He gently put his arms around Duo and held him close for the first time.  
  
"Hmmm. This is nice. Duo's so warm and feels so wonderful to hold on to" Heero thought to himself. He was just about to nod off when Duo stirred.   
  
The American pilot almost gave a stunned shudder when he found Heero next to him. But the Japanese pilot was holding him so gently, as Duo had always dreamed, that he was able to control himself. "This is new." Duo smiled at Heero.  
  
"I've had some guidance, Duo." Heero felt ashamed as he said the words, although he didn't realize that this was what he was feeling. He then kissed Duo lightly on the lips.  
  
Duo's eyes were as big as saucers in reaction to Heero's actions (well, his eyes were always as big as saucers, being a bishonen, but you know what I mean). He then said "Do you want to try that again, and I'll join in?" Heero didn't answer, he just kissed Duo really for the first time.  
  
When they both came back up for air, Heero looked deeply into Duo's eyes and said "So do you want to try to do things the right way?" He needn't have looked anywhere other than at Duo's crotch for the answer to that.  
  
"You're really wanting to make love?" Duo asked hungrily.  
  
"I want to make you feel what I really feel for you Duo. You know I love you." Heero stuttered just slightly on the last sentence. "Show me what I've been missing."  
  
Duo held Heero tightly and gave him the most passionate kiss Heero would ever experience. "I love you, too, Heero. I was hoping you'd come around."  
  
Heero looked slightly ashamed as he said "I have only one question, though."  
  
Duo looked at his koi expectantly.  
  
"You do have some lube, don't you?" Heero asked as meekly as he could.  
  
Duo almost jumped for joy at the question. "I think I have enough for right now." The braided wonder slid off the bed and rummaged under his bed. When he came up, he was holding a large bottle full of the precious item.  
  
Duo and Heero then proceeded to make love for, really, the first time. Much lube was used, and much cumming happened. And Heero didn't even get his waffles for breakfast. But he did have some for supper and they were all the much better with Duo sitting by his side.  
  
-End Story- 


End file.
